


The prince and the outcast

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Trauma, Falling In Love, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi, prince of Shiratorizawa, gets lost in the woods and falls into a stream while traveling to marry Oikawa, heir to the throne of the neighboring kingdom. Unconscious and wounded, he’s saved by Tendou, a young man who learned to survive in that wild territory and hides a traumatic past. The meeting profoundly changes both, especially Ushijima, who has always put duty first and suppressed his feelings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd fall in love with UshiTen, but it happened! I found the details about the past of Ushijima and Tendou very interesting, so I wanted to transfer their personal story into a historical/fantasy context. And I had to include also IwaOi because it’s my OTP. English isn’t my first language, but I tried my best!  
> The story will have two chapters. I’ll post the second part next week.

It was night, and Ushijima was going into an ever thicker and more inhospitable part of the forest. The sword cut through the long branches, twisted like they could claw his eyes out, and the poisoned brambles of the bushes. He ran his fingers through his horse's mane to calm it, but the stallion kept turning its head and shaking its tail, its hooves going back and forth, undecided if not controlled by the rider. Even the young man had to admit that the situation wasn’t encouraging. The whistle of the wind seemed a warning from the world of the dead.

"I'm lost. It makes no sense to go on in the darkness in the mountains. I must immediately look for a clearing where I can stop,” he reflected, as he put the blade back into its sheath. "After all, I'm in no hurry to get to the realm of Seijoh."

Just then, a piercing sound echoed behind him, similar to a child’s cry.

The horse, already trembling with fear, neighed, rearing up. The hind hooves pawed the damp ground as the animal started to run. Despite strong arms pulling the bridle to maintain balance and control the gait, the steed prevailed with a blow from the hips. It knocked the rider from the saddle, his leg painfully entangled in the stirrup.

Brambles and stones hit Ushijima's shoulders. The young man gritted his teeth, then, seeing the trees withdraw and the light of the moon, he understood what was waiting for him further.

"There is a precipice," he thought. "I have no chance of saving myself."

He managed to break away from the stirrup, but it was too late. He fell into the void with the horse, then the icy sensation of the water invaded him, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"What do we have here? Oh, a corpse, how nice! No, he’s breathing. I guess I can't let him rot here."

The lively voice reached Ushijima's ears. He wasn’t able to open his eyes. He had become a distant spectator of every sensation his body felt, his back scraping against the sandy ground, as if dragged, the pressure of long fingers on his ankles, the sensation of water leaving him but not that of frost. That voice kept humming in his ears.

“He’s so heavy!”

Then, darkness again.

* * *

Ushijima snapped his eyes open. The first thing he realized was that his back and limbs hurt as if pinched by hot needles. He was still alive.

He was inside a cave, lying on his back. The dawn light filtered through the entrance. The young man passed his hand over his bare chest and felt the roughness of the bandages that wrapped it. Over his body, there was a fur blanket.

"Where am I?" he thought. "Someone must have rescued me."

He remembered the ruinous fall in the night and the voice he had heard.

"You woke up!" It was the same voice he had heard before.

He turned his head towards the entrance of the cave. At first, he saw only a thin and tall silhouette approaching him, then he could better distinguish it.

There was a young man in front of him. His hair was red, two large eyes with thin red pupils stared at him, an amused expression on the face. But what struck Ushijima the most was the blood that dripped from both long forearms. A knife sparkled in the stranger’s right hand.

"What’s the matter? You're stiff,” the redhead teased him.

Ushijima looked around, searching for his sword, but he didn't see it anywhere. He tried to move, but his body didn't respond because of the pain.

"Yes, yes, I know. My appearance is scary," the stranger continued, his eyes half-closed.

"You're covered in blood," Ushijima pointed out.

The other looked at his forearms and licked away a trickle of blood.

"Ah, this! It's from your horse. I didn't kill him, it died when you ended up in the stream. Its neck was broken, poor thing. I was slicing its corpse right now, so we can cook and eat it!" exclaimed the redhead, throwing the knife on the floor and slipping to sit beside him. "But first, I thought it was better to take a look at you...one moment... did you think I wanted to kill you?"

"I think it's logical when a stranger is pointing a knife against someone," replied Ushijima

The young man burst into laughter. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have bothered to take you to my den and heal your wounds!"

Ushijima remained impassive to that reaction.

"Thank you then. Can I know the name of my savior?"

"You can call me Tendou Satori," said the other. "That's the name my wretched parents gave me. I don't know why I keep referring to myself this way," and he shrugged, as he stood up again. "I'm going to cook the meat. Meanwhile, you can rest."

Left alone, Ushijima struggled to sit up, so he was able to look around better. Next to his bedroll, other furs were placed messily on the ground. There were a couple of baskets in a corner, a table made of rough wood with various knives and hand-worked tools, a sign of an extremely frugal lifestyle.

"You live here on your own," he said after Tendou had brought him food cooked in a leaf and water in a carved cup.

"Exactly," responded the other with a smirk, and his head tilted to one side. His pupils were little but penetrating. "And who are you? Can I know why I found you half-dead on the shore near my cave?"

"I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, heir to Shiratorizawa’s throne," he introduced himself. "I’m on the road to marry my betrothed, Oikawa Tooru of the realm of Seijoh, but I ended up lost during the night. My horse went crazy, and we both fell off a precipice."

"You couldn't have got married with a crushed head. You were lucky."

"Prince Oikawa and I have been predestined to marriage since birth. It is my great concern to reach his realm as soon as possible. "

"Well, Wakatoshi," exclaimed the other, patting his thigh. "You're not going anywhere for now. You have suffered some bad wounds that would risk opening at the slightest step. Plus, your face is all scratched, and I doubt your Tooru will like it. The two of us will stay together for some more time."

* * *

Tendou was very skilled at healing wounds. He changed Ushijima’s bandages in the evening, carefully rubbing them with a green unguent.

"You're a man of few words, but I like you," began Tendou, after he had finished tying the last piece of cloth.

"Glad to elicit this reaction."

"You're really a curious guy, Wakatoshi. Traders come here to go to Seijoh or arrive from there to reach the cities of Shiratorizawa from time to time. I don't think they’re very recommendable people, but we usually talk. I've been living here since I was ten. Some of them take pity on me and give me things, like this one,” he pointed to the ragged tunic he was wearing. "But you are different."

"Because I am the heir to the throne."

"Nah, I don't give a damn about that," the redhead retorted, waving a hand. "I would like to understand you better."

"That desire is mutual, Tendou."

Tendou smiled.

"I also wanted to tell you that I found your bag with clothes and the sword."

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome," said Tendou, shrugging his shoulders.

Ushijima spent the next two days sitting or lying in the cave. He still felt the leg, which had remained attached to the stirrup when the horse dragged him, burning. His ankle was swollen. Tendou helped him move and was absent only for some time to look for food.

As the prince had imagined, the cave was located inside a valley, where the trees were sparse, and a stream flowed not far away. Above the cave, high rocky walls loomed, from which he had fallen, covered with bushes.

In the evening, Tendou helped him to get up, and they sat by the fire. The flames were reflected in Tendou's large eyes as he watched them hypnotized by the light and the heat they gave off. Over the rocky walls, a shrill whistle rose.

"It was the first time I went through the woods," Ushijima began suddenly, and Tendou turned to him. "I've always taken the safest route to the Seijoh kingdom, but this time I wanted to hurry and went in here. I was always told that the forest is a natural barrier that protects us from attacks from other kingdoms, not easy to navigate."

He paused, then went on, "The night before you found me, I was crossing the mountain and felt something in the dark, something that didn't seem to belong to the world of the living. It disturbed my horse so much that the stallion escaped."

His olive-colored eyes met the red ones of the other.

"There are ghosts up there," explained Tendou, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They are the children who died in the woods, asking for help. That's why I don't like going to the mountains."

It seemed to Ushijima that Tendou had suddenly become absent after those words. That young man was proving to be quite extravagant.

* * *

On the third day, the prince breathed a sigh of relief at being able to get up by himself and to walk slowly towards the bank of the stream to rinse his face.

When Tendou lay down in his bedroll next to Ushijima's, he said, "I like to know what happens out of here. Tell me a little about Tooru."

Ushijima frowned. "What would you like to know?"

"Is he handsome?"

The other thought about it.

"He can be considered handsome. He is tall, his hair is brown and his eyes are large. It’s a pity that cruel words about me come out of his mouth. "

"It doesn't seem a good thing, Wakatoshi," the other said in a surprised tone.

"Well, it’s also true that he knows how to reign better than any other, so I don’t care. His parents retired early, and he was given power at the age of fifteen, although he has to wait for the marriage to be officially crowned. His realm is small. He needs Shiratorizawa's alliance, so our families have decided to get us married."

Tendou sighed. "Life outside of the woods seems weird!"

"Tendou."

He felt the movement of furs in the dark.

"Yes, Wakatoshi?"

"My leg hurts less. I want to help you tomorrow. I feel obliged to repay you somehow for taking care of me."

"If so, I'd love to," exclaimed the other.

A slight smile was on Ushijima’s lips. As soon as he fell asleep, the conversation just passed influenced him so much that events of the past emerged.

_He was in the realm of Seijoh, sitting in the grandstand on the occasion of the annual tournament. Oikawa, standing next to him, waved at the various challengers who paraded and gave them bright smiles._

_"You will be amazed by the skill of my knights on horseback," Oikawa told him, resting on his golden seat with satisfaction._

_"I can only judge by looking," commented simply Ushijima._

_The technique of the young warriors didn’t seem bad to him. Yet the knights of Shiratorizawa, alongside whom he trained and led by the inflexible General Washijou, seemed to him far superior, but for once he refrained from commenting. Oikawa encouraged his faithful servants whenever they won._

_However, among all of them, there was one that stood out more than the others._

_"Iwa-chan, show them who you are," Oikawa shouted._

_The knight Iwaizumi had dueled three opponents in a row and was now at his last challenger, the gigantic Aone of the realm of Dateko._

_The two moved into position, with the heavy lance in their hand and the helmet lowered. The audience held their breath before the two riders took off at the signal. The impact was brutal. Pieces of broken lance flew everywhere, but in the dust that had risen, Iwaizumi eventually emerged, still sitting on horseback, while Aone was on the ground._

_Seijoh's court stood up, clapping hands in surprise._

_"What do you think?" Oikawa said to Ushijima, with a raised eyebrow._

_"Remarkable."_

_"Iwa-chan is the best. He always has been," murmured the prince of Seijoh, while he was still focused on Iwaizumi. In the meantime, the knight was helping his challenger to stand up._

_Then, there was the award ceremony. Oikawa descended gracefully from the grandstand, with a wreath of flowers in his hands. He looked at Iwaizumi with his helmet pressed to his chest. The knight knelt in front of his prince._

_"Knight Iwaizumi, today I proclaim you the absolute winner of this tournament," he declared._

_Oikawa licked his lips, before raising his hands to offer the crown of victory. Then, he placed it gently on the other’s short black hair and lingered in a caress._

_Afterward, they all returned to the castle. Ushijima waited until he was alone with Oikawa and took him by the wrist._

_"Oikawa, I've been trying to talk to you all day."_

_"Tell me what you want, then!" the other snapped._

_"The next time I come to Seijoh's castle, it will be to marry you."_

_Oikawa took a step back to escape his touch, his lips pressed into a thin line._

_"What a painful future awaits me", he spat out, shaking his head, his eyes blazing. "I’m considered the most capable ruler in the continent, yet, there is nothing I can do against the millennial superiority of empires like yours. I have to bow my head and don't think I do it because I like it. How do you think I’m feeling at the prospect of our marriage?"_

_There had often been discussions of that sort, Ushijima remembered them all since they were twelve and their parents had started talking more frequently about marriage. Now they were eighteen. He didn't know what to say when Oikawa behaved like that. He had always considered the other prince intelligent, but then Oikawa let himself go to infantile reactions, and he felt only annoyance._

_"If there is anything I can do to help you, you only have to ask. You know that I hold you in high regard for your qualities," he said._

_"Ushiwaka, we don't love each other, and the marriage will be a failure for that reason."_

_"I told you that-"_

_Oikawa interrupted him, "Esteem is different from love. You aren’t capable of love. Until you understand what it means to feel love, you can never be really happy or make someone else happy."_

_"And you, Oikawa? Do you know what it means to love someone?" he asked._

_"Unfortunately, yes," the Prince of Seijoh hissed._

_An icy silence fell between them._

_"Our families decided our union years ago, it is our duty as their heirs to support their wishes. This has always been done," Ushijima said. "I’m honored to marry you, Oikawa. I hope you will appreciate me more one day."_

_He walked away, while he could hear Oikawa shouting. "You’re a fool! Talking with a stone or with you is the same!"_

_They had avoided each other all afternoon. Ushijima had decided to spend time in the room that had been assigned to him in Seijoh's castle, absently looking at the gardens from the window._

_After a servant came to call him for dinner, he sat next to his betrothed, who did not deign to look at him but turned to his knights, particularly to Iwaizumi._

_Ushijima knew that the two were childhood friends. He saw Oikawa talking to Iwaizumi, stealing his food and getting rude reactions that no one would ever address to a prince, yet Oikawa laughed at them._

_None of this ever happened between the two of them. Seijoh's councilor Irihata observed the situation with a grave expression in his face, sitting in silence._

_"Knight Iwaizumi", suddenly began Ushijima. The other young man looked at him. "In this castle, you are one of the bravest people, and today you have shown it. I want to ask you to be the witness of the marriage between me and Oikawa in three months."_

_Iwaizumi grew pale, Oikawa lowered his head._

_"Thank you for the compliment, Prince Ushijima," the knight said with a flat voice, "but I find myself forced to refuse."_

_An awkward silence descended into the room. Iwaizumi stood up._

_"Since the dinner is over, I'm going to polish my armor. With your permission,” he mumbled before leaving._

_"Iwa-chan, wait, please!"_

_Oikawa got up and ran to the door of the banquet hall, disappearing._

* * *

The days passed. In the beginning, Ushijima washed the bowls or helped to cook. He was able to change his bandages without help, even though Tendou insisted on helping him on his back. One morning, the prince woke up, finding Tendou above him, with a grin on his face.

"Hi," he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning," replied Ushijima.

"If you want to stretch your legs, we can go together looking for mushrooms and roots. I'll show you the surroundings."

So they did. Ushijima had no doubts that they couldn’t get lost, Tendou was moving quickly and safely. If he saw a bird on a branch, the redhead began to talk to it.

"Until there was you, they were my only friends," he commented as he looked at Ushijima.

The prince felt pain in his chest at those words. He never thought he would call himself a friend of that strange young man, but he found that he didn't mind.

"See if there are any yellow mushrooms."

Tendou turned his head from side to side, careful to find something edible, the long neck stretching as he looked at long grassy walls. Then he shouted and began to climb like a spider. He tore the bunch of mushrooms from the ground and turned to Ushijima.

"Would you lift the basket so I can throw them inside?"

Ushijima obeyed.

"Aren't the wolves in this area?" asked the other, looking around with interest.

Tendou jumped down, his hair all ruffled, and rubbed his hands to remove the dirt off them.

"Usually not, but they live on the edge of the woods, so they can go and get food from the pastures of the villages," he replied. "Once I met a couple of them and had to sleep on a tree. I didn't live in the cave yet. "

Ushijima smiled.

"The same thing happened to my father after a furious battle. He was bitten in the arm."

"Your father? The king?"

Ushijima shook his head.

"My father was never the king, but the husband of the princess”, he explained. “Currently, my mother's mother is the queen. Anyway, he wasn’t interested in politics. He was always traveling because since he was young, he liked to be an adventurer. He defended the dragons from smugglers who killed them to enrich themselves with their scales, teeth, and claws."

Tendou blinked once, twice. "What are the dragons?"

"Huge creatures, reptiles that can fly into the sky and breathe fire. Personally, I've never seen one. They are almost extinct."

"They must be wonderful." Tendou smiled.

"Yes. My father loved them. When I was eight, he was killed by smugglers in one of his missions."

"Oh, it's terrible! You cared a lot about him, didn't you? "

Ushijima didn’t move, then nodded. "Yes. For me, he is an example of courage and virtue."

The prince wanted to ask Tendou some personal questions, but he also realized that it wasn’t polite, so he preferred to stay silent.

* * *

Ushijima had been polishing his sword outside when the first drops of rain began to fall. As he walked briskly toward the cave, a shower exploded. He turned around, but Tendou wasn’t there.

"Where did he go?" he wondered, looking through the fog outside.

Time passed, and the other didn’t arrive. Ushijima felt his heart beat faster, the worry creeping up his back.

A lightning struck a tree in the mountains, where the thick of the forest was, emitting sparks and making the whole valley tremble with its roar.

"I'm going to look for him," he decided and took a step forward.

Just then he heard a cursing voice from the stream.

"Tendou!" Ushijima raised his voice, leaving the cave.

Another lightning slashed the clouds over his head, the drops ran over his body. The stream was full, foamy and swirling. The water that slipped from his eyebrows did not prevent him from seeing in the current an arm that tried to cling to a rock and a flash of red hair.

"Wakatoshi, I'm here!" the other shouted.

The prince immersed himself up to his waist and reached for Tendou.

"Grab my hand!" he ordered.

The long and slippery fingers tried two times, failing. Then, when Ushijima approached him further, struggling with the strength of the current, their hands joined. The prince appealed to all his strength and balance to pull Tendou to himself. They ended up lying on the gravel of the shore, panting.

"It's dangerous to stay here," Ushijima noted.

The other nodded, and they ran away together.

At the cave, Tendou was shaking like a leaf, so Ushijima bent to light the fire. He took off his tunic on his chest, soaked and slipped off Tendou’s. The redhead didn’t react. The prince covered him with a fur coat.

"What were you doing outside with this weather?"

"I ... I" began Tendou, his teeth chattering. "We had finished the herbs for your wounds, so I climbed the mountains to get more. As soon as it rained, I ran to cross the stream, but it was too late. "

Ushijima pursed his lips and lowered his head.

"Thank you."

Ushijima looked at him. His cheeks were brightened again with the heat of the fire, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

"Tendou-"

"They were there," Tendou murmured.

"Who?"

"The ghost children! I heard their voices. I think they wanted to kill me!"

Ushijima was paralyzed at those words. He could hear the panting breath of the other in the background of the rain that fell on the rocks.

He came closer to him and raised his hand. He hesitated a moment, before placing it on the other’s head for a caress. Immediately Tendou stopped shaking. He found a way to lie down more against the body of the prince as if seeking the softness of the skin. Ushijima did not move away from that contact, so unusual for him, but not unpleasant. He also preferred to keep Tendou warm.

"Tendou, I thought about what you told me the other day. Have you ever seen a ghost?"

"No," the other whispered, then covered his face with his hands.

"I also heard strange sounds the first night here, but it could be a wind effect in the trees. We have no concrete proof of the existence of ghosts."

"I discovered children bones here when I was little. I don't want to become like them, Wakatoshi. I’m alive, and they torment me,” babbled Tendou, moving uneasily. "That's why my parents brought me here, to make me do their end!"

Ushijima felt cold, and it was not the cold he had taken with wet clothes.

"They abandoned you," he said, holding his breath.

Tendou nodded.

"I was born in a village," he began, fiddling with his fingers. "It seems that the day I was born, my parents were frightened to see tufts of red hair on my head, the cursed color. I never had a graceful look, I understood it quickly from how everyone looked at me. My peers didn’t let me play with them and often called me a monster. Whenever I approached them, they pretended not to notice me. Those jerks!” He made a pause, a disgusted expression on his face. “One evening, the fortune-teller came to my family’s house. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I pretended to be asleep while he was telling my parents that they had waited too long to get rid of me, that everyone in the village was frightened at the idea that I could grow up. They had to act immediately to remedy. At dawn, my family took me into the woods. They told me to walk alone, and while I was chasing the lizards, they left."

"I thought these practices were already banned in my kingdom. This is unacceptable," said Ushijima, clenching his fists.

"Wakatoshi, can we still stay close?"

"If it pleases you."

"It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice for me too. I’m convinced that the way they treated you was unreasonable and cruel. As the prince of my kingdom, I feel I have to do something about it. "

"I don't understand why Tooru doesn't appreciate you, Wakatoshi," exclaimed Tendou, laying his head on the prince’s shoulder, "you’re a very nice person."

"I would like to know too. I'll ask him when I reach Seijoh’s castle."

Tendou shook his head and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima was healed by now. He felt great, almost greater than before.

One day he asked Tendou if he had explored the areas on the edge of the wood, on the opposite side from where the prince had entered.

"I know every corner of this place," answered the other. "After the trees, there are some towers in the distance."

"That’s the border of the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. I would like you to bring me there. I don’t want to get lost again."

Tendou would have accompanied him to the end of the wood so that Ushijima could finally reach Seijoh’s capital. Yet, the prince continued to delay the departure. When the family, his knights, General Washijou, and Oikawa came to his mind, he was surprised how much their memory was fading. That reassuring normality took second place compared to the climbs for inaccessible paths, hunting, and fishing in the company of his new friend. He wondered if this was the life his father had loved so much, and if so, Ushijima could understand him.

Above all, he struggled to leave Tendou alone. After they had escaped the fury of the stream, he had held Tendou into his arms, until the redhead had fallen asleep. Something had changed since then, but he struggled to understand what.

He definitively realized that he had become more sensitive to Tendou's behavior and his facial expressions.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Tendou?" he asked one morning, while the other was wandering restlessly.

The redhead opened his mouth several times, closing it again. "In fact, there’s one thing I need your help with," he finally revealed.

"Tell me all."

"You said that ghosts might not exist, that their voices are just sounds of the wind," he murmured, and Ushijima nodded. "I would like to go to the mountains. I want to see if I can see the ghosts, but I feel that I can't do it alone."

"I'll come with you."

Tendou squeezed Ushijima’s hands, his large eyes so close that the prince could see his image reflected in them.

They went up to where the wind whistled in the vegetation. At each step, Tendou looked around. They heard a disturbing hiss in the distance, and the young man startled. Ushijima had brought his sword. Tendou brandished the knife. The prince wondered if the weapons could be useful in the case of an encounter with some supernatural creature.

"Wakatoshi," Tendou gasped, swallowing, his eyes wide.

The whistles grew even more shrill and sobbing.

"Nothing will happen to us," Ushijima reassured him.

They stood there, but nothing appeared in the shadows. Tendou's breath, at first panting, began to calm down.

"There’s nothing," he murmured. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Nothing to worry about," Ushijima added, smiling.

Tendou hugged strongly the prince, and then they left together, agreeing that the wind up there was very annoying.

They went down the slopes until they discovered a quiet and sheltered clearing, enlivened by the sound of a spring pouring on a shimmering mirror of water. Having walked a long time, they decided to stop and rest their tired legs.

"Wakatoshi, look at this beautiful pool! Shall we take a bath?"

Tendou was already stripping. He dived in an instant. Ushijima followed him calmly and immersed with pleasure, while the other was splashing around.

Suddenly, Tendou completely immersed himself and made a couple of strokes, going up in front of Ushijima. Small drops of water fell from his red hair and slipped on his cheeks, neck, and fell on his white shoulders.

"Hey, Wakatoshi," began Tendou in a whisper.

Ushijima held his breath. While Tendou was intensely looking at him, the young man was surrounded by a magnetic aura.

"I noticed it the day you held me. Your body, your smell…they make me lose my mind," said Tendou, shuddering and caressing the other’s chest with his fingertips. Slowly he brought his hands lower on his own body. Ushijima understood where from the other’s gasping breath.

Feeling the heat invade his flesh, the prince took the other by the shoulders and pushed him away. He got quickly out of the water.

"Take care of your arousal to let it pass," he said, trying to compose himself. "I'm going to dry myself away from here. I'll wait until you're done."

When he sat far away and out of sight, he realized he was shaking. Straining his ear, he heard a groan. Was he imagining it? He put his fingers on his forehead, where the confusion was crowding.

Between the legs, hard, there was tangible proof of his reaction to the contact with the other’s body. Once they both were dried and dressed, they didn't talk about it.

* * *

When they came back to the cave, the two lit the fire. The darkness was beginning to fall.

Tendou was laying down, his long legs stretched out on the rock wall, his back on the ground. He hummed, looking at the ceiling of the cave as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Going to the mountains was a good idea. I feel better now," he revealed with a smile.

Ushijima sat down beside him.

"I'm happy for you. Now you can finally leave this place without the weight of your inner ghosts bothering you."

"No, Wakatoshi,” responded Tendou. "I'm not going to live among people who look at me like I'm sick. I’ll continue to stay here, having fun robbing passers-by who aren’t kind."

"The fact that you have met some despicable individuals doesn’t mean all people are like that or that you don’t know how to defend yourself by now. I'm sure that many would appreciate you, Tendou. You are one of the most exceptional people I have ever known," declared the prince. He had never been so certain of what he was saying.

With astonishment, he saw Tendou blush.

"Was that a compliment? That was cruel of you," the redhead teased.

Ushijima frowned. "Why would I be cruel?"

"Because you tell me loving things when you know you'll have to leave soon," Tendou intoned with a bitter smile.

"In fact, I recovered."

"I noticed."

Ushijima swallowed. "And everyone will be asking where I am."

Tendou sat up with his back, facing the prince. "Would you be really happy with Tooru?"

Ushijima had lost count of how many times Tendou raised the subject with caustic jokes, but this time the tone was serious.

"I don't think in terms of happiness," he replied. "I must be married. Once the marriage is celebrated, I will be happy."

"Umh...and what does Oikawa think?"

Ushijima pursed his lips.

"He opposes it, even if he knows that it’s the right thing to do." He stood in silence, then added, frowning, "But his feelings could be a problem."

"How, how?" Tendou became very attentive.

Ushijima sighed.

"There is a friend of his, a valiant knight. Oikawa does nothing but talks about him. He refused to be the witness at our wedding. I remember once I discovered them embraced in an unusual way for two friends. They didn't know they were being watched. I didn't understand at the moment, but now I'd say it could be a sign of love, I suppose."

Tendou pointed a finger at him.

"Wakatoshi, wait...do you mean that you're going to marry someone who is having fun with another man when you're not around? That’s not like you," he blurted, his eyebrows arched over his round eyes.

"I didn’t say that."

“Do you want me to tell you the truth?”

“Naturally.”

The other sighed. "I don’t think Oikawa is the right person for you. You deserve someone who really, really loves you. Like me."

It felt like time suddenly stopped for Ushijima.

"You accepted everything about me, didn't you? Not once you judged me," the other continued, then he grabbed Ushijima by the robe. With a quick gesture, he had practically climbed up and pushed him to lie on his back.

"It is the truth," Ushijima confirmed, not knowing how to react. He saw the other's face getting closer, but this time he didn't thought to move.

“What if you stayed here instead of leaving?”

Ushijima felt their noses collide, and Tendou's wet tongue breached his lips. His brain stopped working, and soon he found himself kissing back, sinking his fingers into Tendou's hair and countering the impetuosity of the other, who, moved by instinct, was devouring his face.

He made room for Tendou between his legs. Their groins got into more contact, causing them both to moan. Tendou raised his head, his pupils had greatly enlarged, and he rested his lips on the prince's ear. "I want to mate with you."

The long-fingered hand slipped feverishly under Ushijima’s clothes, searching for his erection.

At that point, the awareness of what was happening struck Ushijima violently. He couldn’t understand how he could lose control like that, letting himself go to such a passion. Clouded by the pleasure, he let the other move for a while, then stopped him, appealing to a force that was struggling to get out.

"Tendou, don't make things more difficult than they are. We must avoid doing something that can hurt us later,” he spilled, heavy breathing and a flushed face.

Tendou frowned. "Why would this hurt us?"

Silence.

"Answer me, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't," he said. Those words seemed so meaningless that it was hard to get them out. "This situation is not right. Marriage is waiting for me. "

"If you didn't get married, would it be right?"

"It makes no sense to talk about an unlikely future. I better leave tomorrow."

A mistake. By saying that, he felt he was making a mistake.

Tendou moved away slowly.

"Of course, what did I expect," he said and jerked away. “I guessed to have at least one chance with you, but it seems I was wrong.”

"Don't talk like that."

Tendou lowered his head.

"Wakatoshi, I know you are kind, but give me some space, okay? Tomorrow I'll show you how to get out of here, that's all. I go to sleep."

Ushijima saw the redhead crumble into a corner of the cave. His boiling skin had been wrapped in a chill that no blanket could warm.

He didn't sleep at all.

* * *

The forest became more spacious, the path defined at the end of the trees.

"We arrived. I think it's better to say goodbye here, Wakatoshi," said Tendou, sighing. "Take care of yourself."

"Tendou, we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Don't worry about that!" the other chirped, clapping his hands on the prince’s broad shoulders. "I was disappointed in the idea that you’re leaving me all alone, but you have your life, and I have mine. I won't tell you how you have to live it. If you want, you’ll still find me here. My den will always be yours."

Ushijima thought he didn’t deserve such words. "Embrace him, stay with him!" An inner voice screamed, yet he couldn't move.

"Thanks, and goodbye," he said simply, before turning around and taking the path. He didn't dare to turn around and see the expression on the other's face.

He gritted his teeth hard and wanted to bang his head hard against a tree. For the first time in his life, he had the precise feeling of the frustration of feeling caged in his own body, like in a prison.

Once out of the woods, he walked towards the kingdom’s border.

"Prince Ushijima!" One of the guards exclaimed, coming out of one of the tower doors. "What happened to you? Don't you have a horse?"

"It died on the way. I need another one immediately to go to the capital of Seijoh."

He was given the best stallion and left. He rode until the horse was exhausted, stopping at an inn.

His head ached when he laid it on the pillow.

"I must think of Oikawa," he said to himself. He was presented with the image of Tendou instead. Tendou had taken care of him every day, even though they didn't know each other.

 _My peers didn’t let me play with them and often called me a monster._ The redhead had told him. _One evening, the fortune-teller came to my family’s house. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I pretended to be asleep while he was telling my parents that they had waited too long to get rid of me, that everyone in the village was frightened at the idea that I could grow up._

Not only they had shared the same den, but also the memories of the past. Who had Ushijima told about his father? No one, but with Tendou it had been natural to open up.

And now Ushijima had turned his back on him.

"I don't have to blame myself for anything. From the beginning, I had a duty to carry on. Tendou will be fine, he can get by in every situation," he tried to convince himself, but the tightness in his chest he was feeling didn’t loosen, devouring him from the inside. He ran a hand over his breastbone, where his heart was beating wildly, and swallowed. "Maybe I'm getting sick."

He turned sideways on the bed, then lay on his back again.

"No, it’s not true."

He already missed Tendou. He missed his voice as they stood in front of the fire when the redhead had told him about his most hilarious adventures in the woods.

Tendou could really love him. If Ushijima thought of the two of them close and naked in the pool, he felt his body responding, but at the same time, the memory of what he had said to Tendou hurt like hell.

Suddenly, returning to Oikawa seemed to make no sense.

"I'm behaving in an unseemly way. Honor has completely abandoned me," he thought. "I have to sort out the things as they really need to be before it's too late."

Astonished by those reflections, he finally succeeded in sleeping quiet dreams.

The next morning, he continued his journey. Right outside the capital, he met a small group of knights on reconnaissance, at the head of which was Iwaizumi. It seemed to Ushijima that the young man's face hardened when they were facing each other.

"Prince Ushijima, we were waiting for you." The young man from Seijoh greeted him with a bow, bringing the horse closer to his.

"Knight Iwaizumi, I’m pleased to meet you here. I need to talk to you before meeting Oikawa. In private."

The other raised his eyebrows, then replied, "Well," and he got off his horse. Ushijima imitated him. Iwaizumi exchanged a look with the other knights and walked off in the flatland with Ushijima. "How can I help you?"

"Iwaizumi, you love Oikawa, don't you?"

Iwaizumi stopped walking.

"Save yourself from lying," Ushijima demanded. "You and I both speak clear, and I need the truth now."

The other sighed, then said, "I must admit that it’s true. Oikawa and I grew up side by side, and it happened. I love him with all my being, but I swear on my life that I’ve never done anything that could compromise the marriage. I’m aware of my position."

"I no longer intend to take part in the union."

Iwaizumi held his breath.

"You two weren’t good at hiding the signs of mutual interest," continued Ushijima. "Oikawa has done everything to make me understand that he didn’t want to marry me, but I’ve never considered that fact until recently. I want you to escort me to the castle to give the news that the marriage will not take place. "

Ushijima got on his horse, followed by a trembling Iwaizumi. The group of knights entered the walls of the capital, passing through the festive crowd, to the large castle in the center. Oikawa was already waiting for Ushijima’s arrival in the throne room.

"Ushijima, my future husband," the prince of Seijoh welcomed him with a cold tone. "I was starting to believe that you had unfortunately fallen off a precipice."

"Stop it, Oikawa", he snapped coldly. "I'm here to tell you that if you don't want to marry me, I'll take responsibility for breaking our marriage vows."

"What?" exclaimed the other, frowning.

"Oikawa, listen to what he has to say," Iwaizumi interjected.

"Why are your eyes wet, Iwa-chan? What's going on?"

Ushijima took a step towards him.

"Oikawa, I must admit you were right."

The prince of Seijoh looked around, lost. "Ushijima Wakatoshi admits to saying nonsense? It's a dream!" he shouted.

Ushijima gathered all his patience to continue. "We can't get married unless we love each other. We would live an unhappy life, and that would be of great harm to our kingdoms. Even if we are not husband and husband, you can still have an alliance with Shiratorizawa."

At that point, Councilor Irihata stood up from his seat and looked at the heir to the throne of Seijoh, intruding on the discussion. "The people expect you to marry today, prince. There’s excitement in the streets for your coronation."

"A wedding will be celebrated," said the prince of Seijoh. He took two long steps and approached Iwaizumi. His expression softened as he took his friend’s right hand. "Iwa-chan, my brave and loyal knight, will you marry me?"

All those present held their breath, except Ushijima.

"Yes, I will," Iwaizumi breathed, smiling.

Oikawa hugged him, among the knights' shouts of joy. Then, the prince of Seijoh turned to Ushijima.

"Would you like to be present at the celebration?"

The other nodded. "I will stay so that everyone will know that my kingdom supports your decision"

All the nobles, ladies and generals took their place to attend the union and were initially confused by the fact that the prince of Shiratorizawa sat next to them.

For the marriage and the coronation, Oikawa wore a turquoise tunic, richly embroidered in gold.

"My subjects," began the prince of Seijoh, "today, with the consent of Ushijima Wakatoshi, the future king of Shiratorizawa, I’m marrying my soulmate, the defender of the realm Iwaizumi Hajime. He is the only one I’ve ever loved in my life."

Iwaizumi joined him. He ran his hand over his beloved's cheek, and they exchanged the kiss that sealed their union, smiling and blushing. Irihata came up with the heavy jeweled crown.

"Oikawa Tooru, I officially crown you king of Seijoh," he said, after having put it on Oikawa’s head.

Everyone applauded, many with a handkerchief out of their pocket to wipe away their tears. Oikawa ran with his husband to his knights, who embraced them without formalities.

"Kindaichi, if you keep crying like that, you'll make me cry too!" said the new king, laughing.

"I’m so happy that you and Iwaizumi-senpai got married!" said the other, unable to stop the sobs, covering his wet face.

Oikawa looked at Ushijima, then approached him.

"You have to give the news to the people," said the prince of Shiratorizawa. "I no longer serve here. I have an important business to deal with. "

"All right."

"I’ll keep an eye on you, Oikawa."

Oikawa gave him a defiant look. "I’ll do the same towards you, Ushijima. But for today...thank you.”

Ushijima left the room and, with the help of his mantle with a hood, he went out of the capital undisturbed.

"Grandmother, mother, forgive me," he thought, riding his horse. "Tendou, I'm coming."

* * *

Ushijima finally found Tendou’s cave in the woods. He approached it slowly, with his throat closed, as soon as he saw the other young man. Tendou was sitting on what had been the prince’s bedroll, his eyes absent, while he was flipping a pebble in his hands.

"Tendou", Ushijima whispered.

The other whipped his head around, shocked. In a moment, he jumped up and ran towards Ushijima.

"Wakatoshi, what are you doing here?" he asked. His arms were wide open, Ushijima realized that Tendou had intended to hug him, but he had remained stuck, so the prince filled the distance between them, squeezing the redhead in his strong arms.

"I blew up the marriage."

"Oh?" Tendou exclaimed. "Repeat, I didn't understand correctly."

"Marrying Oikawa would have been a big mistake. I want to be with you," said Ushijima, pulling away from the hug but holding the other’s hands," if you still want me."

Tendou lowered his eyelids, then the corner of his mouth curved.

"Of course I still want you," he finally expressed.

Ushijima smiled.

They lay down next to each other under the same blanket as the sun set. Ushijima told him what had happened in the realm of Seijoh.

"Oikawa might challenge my kingdom one day," he added. "Shiratorizawa has more soldiers than Seijoh at the moment, so I doubt he would risk a war now. Marriage would have been riskier. He could have waited for me to become king and kill me with poison."

"Would he have done such a gruesome thing?" Tendou exclaimed, resting his head on his hand, his elbow on the ground, to look at Ushijima better.

"When he’s affected by negative emotions, he can do something to repent. But I don't feel like talking about Oikawa anymore."

"Neither do I", and kissed Ushijima on the lips. "What do we do now?"

"What you want. I can stay here."

Tendou raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have a kingdom to go back to?"

"I don't care for now."

"Then let's explore the world together!” Tendou proposed.

"I thought you didn't want to move," Ushijima noted, frowning.

"It means that we surprise each other today. If you're at my side, I can make an effort to get out of here."

Ushijima stood in silence for a bit, thinking, then asked, "Would you like to go in search of the dragons with me?"

"I can’t wait!"

* * *

Tendou took a last, troubled look at the last trees of the forest, then he was captured by the sky from the immense open space that awaited them. A farmer gave them two horses. Ushijima noticed that his companion was able to establish contact with the animal immediately and climbed on it without problems.

They stopped at the nearest town to stock up on everything they needed. With a new tunic and a dagger in his sheath, Tendou had a regal appearance. At the governor's house, Ushijima wrote two letters for his family. In one, he exposed the problem of the abandoned children from rural villages, the other went like this:

_Dear grandmother, dear mother,_

_I am sure that when you have received this letter, you will have already learned that King Oikawa has married a man who isn’t me and that this happened with my consent. I had to refuse the union because during my journey to Seijoh I had some experiences that led me to higher awareness. I met a person who, although he has no royal blood in his veins, has more wisdom than the palace advisers. He made me change my mind about many certainties that I had petrified in my soul._

_Together, we will leave on a long journey, so that one day I can become a strong and wise king for everyone._

_I'll be back in a few years,_

_Wakatoshi_

"Send them to the palace," Ushijima ordered, handing the letters to the governor. "It's time to leave. I thank you for the provisions."

"I’m honored to have been of help, prince Ushijima", the man replied and bowed, then he looked at Tendou and bowed respectfully to him too.

"Hey, Wakatoshi, did he do what I think?" Tendou whispered in Ushijima's ear as they stepped out.

"He bowed to you. You are my companion. He must show respect," explained Ushijima.

The corner of Tendou's lip curled up triumphantly.

"I think I like it."

They went on horseback and left the town. Ushijima watched Tendou singing on his steed. There was a long journey ahead of them. Ushijima had never felt so free in his life.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
